Vol. 3 Issue 100
Vol. 3 Issue 100 is the thirty fifth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 100th issue overall. This is the fifth and final part of Total Darkness story arc, called The Darkness. Synopsis LANDMARK ANNIVERSARY ISSUE! Just in time for the release of THE DARKNESS II video game from 2K Games and Digital Extremes, Top Cow proudly releases the over-sized 100th issue of one of their flagship characters. Long time writer PHIL HESTER (Wonder Woman, Green Hornet) concludes his epic run on the series with artist ROMANO MOLENAAR (THE DARKNESS II : CONFESSION) as Darkness bearer, Jackie Estacado comes face-to-face with the source of his power and misery - the Darkness itself! And only one of them will walk away... Characters * Jackie Estacado * Shepherd of Sinners * Heart of Darkness * Sonatine * Danny Estacado * Sara Pezzini * Hope * Darkness Exoskeleton Plot Summary Previously A Shepherd is guiding the souls of sinners that were imprisoned in the Darkness realm to their final judgement. On their way, the Shepherd tells them the story of how did they got free. In the Darkness realm, Jackie fights with the Darkness. After a tough fight, he cuts it open, causing a portal to appear inside his chest. Jackie walks through the portal and finds himself in very heart of the Darkness. Inside of it, he finds heavily deformed man representing the Darkness heart. Jackie then proceeds to attack it with the Sun Dagger. Furious, the heart says that without it, Jackie is just a common thug. Jackie then reveals that he plans not to destroy the Darkness, but take it from the Heart of Darkness. With him being dead, Jackie then will become the Darkness himself. As Jackie stabs the Heart of Darkness, the Heart reveals that he too was long ago a wielder of the Darkness. He rebelled against the Darkness and sought to end it's reign once and for all. The Heart took away its power and hid it inside of himself. But a portion of the Darkness escaped, surrounded the Heart and imprisoned in the deepest emptiness of it. The Heart then gets on top of Jackie and tries to crush his head with his hands. He screams at him, that Jackie can't be certain he won't become just like the Heart. Jackie answers that he can't be certain, but he can hope. Filled with the memory of Jackie's daughter Hope, the Sun Dagger destroys the Heart. Light rushes through all the Darkness realms, free the souls inside of them. Both Sonatine and Danny seeing the light, realise that Jackie has killed the Darkness. As the Shepherd finishes telling the story, he guides the sinners through the valley into beyond. Back at home, Sara with Hope in her hands comes to check on Jackie and notices something else in the dark. Jackie calms her down, saying that it's just him and hugs them. To be continued... Gallery 3548599-100d.jpg|Alternate cover 2236792-darkness100e.jpg|Alternate cover 2 2224146-darkness100 3 1 .png|Alternate cover 3 2224144-darkness100 2 1 .png|Alternate cover 4 Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3